marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hirochi
|gender = Male |DOD = November 2015 |affiliation = Hand *Asano Robotics |tv series = Daredevil (5 episodes) |actor = Ron Nakahara |status = Deceased}} Hirochi was a representative of Asano Robotics, and secretly a member of the Hand. He lead the Hand's operations in New York City, handling with the Chaste's and Daredevil's actions, until he was killed by Stick during his escape from the Hand. Biography Serving the Hand Meeting with Elektra Hirochi organized a meeting between the Roxxon Corporation and Elektra Natchios, as they sought to gain control of her late father's money. Upon Elektra's arrival at the building, Hirochi greeted her and introduced her to Stan Gibson, calling him the money man and noting that he would try to explain the situation in ways she could all understand, which insulted Elektra as she took her seat. As the meeting went underway, Hirochi and the others were warned by the Hand that they were being hacked, so Hircohi rescheduled the meeting.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku Protecting Stan Gibson While attending a party for the Roxxon Corporation at the Yakatomi Building, Hirochi greeted Elektra and happily welcomed her. When Elektra joked about enjoying having her hand kissed, Hirochi told her that unless her guest Matt Murdock had beaten him to it, he would like to be the first before he then kissed her hand. Hirochi told Elektra that she looked divine before excusing himself to attend to other matters. As the party continued, Hirochi ensured that Stan Gibson was being watched closely, as the security noticed Murdock accidentally spilling red wine over his white tuxedo. Hirochi waited at the bar for Gibson to return from the bathroom where he had been cleaning himself up, however Hirochi soon discovered Gibson and all of his bodyguards unconscious in the bathroom, having been assaulted and Gibson's security card had been stolen. As a result, Hirochi sent his men to search for the attackers before they found any of their secrets hidden upstairs. It was soon discovered that as a result of Gibson being attacked, their enemies had made it into Hirochi's office and stolen the Hand's ledger containing their activities and money figures. Furious, Hirochi called Gibson and his bodyguards into his office and accused him of being involved with the theft, which Gibson denied. Hirochi had Gibson's bodyguards executed while Gibson insisted he would never betray the Yakuza, although Hirochi noted he was not Yakuza before allowing Gibson to live, knowing that his fear would keep him loyal to them.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only Daredevil's Threat While inside the Farm, Hirochi was called by one of his men who informed him that they had discovered some unconscious men in the car park, when Hirochi question who the men were supposed to be protecting, he was informed that they were guarding Stan Gibson. Furious Gibson had disappeared yet again, Hirochi ordered his men to find Gibson, just as he gave that order, one of his guards was struck by something in the darkness. As the other guard drew his gun, Daredevil appeared and grabbed Hirochi by the throat, ordering the guard to drop his gun, only for Hirochi to remind him that he had more guards outside, but Daredevil informed him they had already been dealt with. When Daredevil demanded to know what was hidden in the basement, Hirochi only laughed at him, getting a kick to the leg as a result. Remaining confident, Hirochi told Daredevil that the Hand's goals would soon be achieved and a rising was coming, noting that one man would not be enough to stop them. Daredevil heard flowing liquid downstairs and realized that it was blood. Daredevil took Hirochi hostage and took him downstairs, questioning if there was someone there waiting for them, although Hirochi did not answer. As Daredevil discovered the blood streams and the Hand's sarcophagus. When Daredevil was distracted upon finding Daniel Gibson and the Hand's other hostages, Hirochi took his chance to get away, leaving Daredevil to be confronted by Nobu Yoshioka, who used his to try and kill the Daredevil before escaping.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven Although Daredevil was able to escape with the prisoners, who he took to Metro-General Hospital for treatment, Yoshioka ordered his Hand soldiers to go to the hospital and recapture them all. In the proceeding battle, Stan Gibson was killed by his own son and the prisoners were all recaptured. Hirochi regrouped with Yoshioka and cut the prisoner's wrists, draining their blood which was spilled into the sarcophagus. Once the prisoners had been drained completely, Yoshioka informed Hirochi the sarcophagus was ready to be used for their plans.Daredevil: 2.11: .380 Kidnapping of Stick Hirochi took charge once Stick had been captured and placed in his care, ordering the Specialist to torture Stick by pushing sharp sticks underneath his fingernails. While the torture was happening, the seemingly disorientated muttered to himself about fighting the Hand, all while Hirochi looked on. With the sticks all now embedded in his fingers, Hirochi continued to demand to know the location of the Chaste's headquarters so they could destroy it. To their shock however, Stick began laughing hysterically despite the agony he was in, before promising that the only thing that would be breaking would be Hirochi's skull. While they were all distracted, Daredevil charged forward and attacked the Hand guards. While Daredevil fought the ninjas, Hirochi drew his blade and attempted to cut Stick's throat, only for Stick to avoid the move and bite into Hirochi's throat. Hirochi screamed out in agony as Stick ripped out a chunk of his neck and spat it onto the floor before Hirochi dropped down dead.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Personality To be added Equipment Weapons *' ': Hirochi used the Katana to slice onto the wrists of Daniel Gibson and the other sacrifices to drain their blood to be used in the Hand's sarcophagus ready for the Black Sky's rebirth. Facilities *'Yakatomi Building': To be added *'Farm': To be added Relationships Allies *Roxxon Corporation **Asano Robotics *Hand **Nobu Yoshioka † - Superior **Specialist *Daniel Gibson † - Thrall and Victim *Yakuza Enemies *Chaste **Stick † - Killer **Elektra *Daredevil *Stan Gibson † Appearances In chronological order: *''Daredevil'' **''Season Two'' ***''Kinbaku'' ***''Regrets Only'' ***''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' ***''.380'' ***''The Dark at the End of the Tunnel'' Trivia *In the comics, Lord Hirochi is a member of the Hand who wants Daredevil to lead and reunite the Hand. Gallery Elektra meeting Roxxon.JPG Hirochi Murdock.JPG Daredevil Hirochi threaten.JPG DD-HiroshiThreat.jpg StickLaughsWithTortured.jpg References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Roxxon Corporation Employees Category:Hand Members Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Stick